The Challenge: Messy Eater
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto enjoy an ice cream in a secluded field. What could possibley happen next? SasuNaru, smut, one-shot. If you don't like, don't read.


**A/N:**This is a challenge fic brought to you by **Inspirational Grape Juice **for my friend **Dead Wang Toys**. The challenge: Naruto is a messy eater. What is Sasuke's response/thoughts/actions to it? Requirements: Play with the innuendo "eating".

Quite a detailed challenge, no? But that's just **Dead Wang Toys** for you, always super detailed. And that's why we love her. If any of you readers like what you read and want to send me, or one of my friends, a challenge, please see our profile **Love of our Lust** (all three of us are sharing one). It has all the details on how to send us your requests. I hope you enjoy my fic, and look forward to getting new challenges. Please do not send a request in a review. Visit our profile and send a message with the proper requirements.

**In Regards to Reviews: **Reviews are for telling me what you liked about the story so that I can keep pleasing you. Please do **not **tell me what _you think _I did wrong. If you didn't like it, then I obviously didn't write it for you. I am well aware that I cannot please everyone that will click on this fic, but also note that you will not like every story you read, either. **If you don't like it, don't review.** However, if you do like it, I would love to hear from you. Also, please do not put challenge requests in reviews.

**Warning: **This is a boy on boy fanfic. There will be no mention of females at all. If you are not a fan of two hot, sweaty, naked, boys writhing all over each other, then please use the back button and never visit this profile again. You won't like what you find.

**Summary: **It's a hot summer's day an Naruto is enjoying an ice cream cone. Where ever could that possibly lead?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I simply borrow the characters put them in much more interesting situations.

Messy Eater

The summer heat beat down on the two young ninjas, as they lay unperturbed in a field just out side of the village. A cool wind wafted through the grass, ruffling the blond and ebony hair as the duo relaxed in the grass, enjoying their day off.

"I love ice cream!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he continued to lick the creamy dessert, pausing to stick one finger in his mouth to suck the bit of melted cream that had dripped down. Sasuke could only look on as Naruto's pink tongue darted out to lap up the vanilla snack. "Mmmmmmm." The stoic ninja could feel his body begin to respond, growing hotter in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature outside.

To try to take is mind off of the growing situation (that was indeed growing rapidly), he turned away from the blonde boy and closed his eyes, letting the afternoon sun dance on his eyelids. He tried to enjoy the day; the sun, bright above them with no clouds for company, a warm breeze blowing across the field causing the tall grass to sway back and forth, the sound of a strange bird singing an unknown melody.

This was one of Sasuke's favorite spots, though he would adamantly deny that fact if he was asked. When he was a kid, he would sneak out here to hide for a while. No one ever found him, or this spot. Which is why he thought it was a great place to bring Naruto.

"This is soooooo tastyyyyyyyy," Naruto moaned.

Sasuke opened one eye to peak over at the blond boy. Naruto had is eyes closed as if in rapture, as he ran his tongue from the bottom of the pile of ice cream all the way to the top. Once the cream melted on his tongue, he swiped it across the frozen dessert again. His movements were slow, as if he were savoring every lick, ever taste.

Sasuke closed his eyes again and shivered at the thought of what that tongue could do to a certain something else. All he wanted at that moment was to pounce on his companion and have his way with him. But he had to control his urges; after all it wasn't the right time for that. Sure, they had been dating for about a month, but all they had done was kiss. A simple peck on the lips. Even though Sasuke wanted to take things a bit further, he didn't want to pressure Naruto into something that he wasn't ready for.

Sasuke opened his eyes once more to study his boyfriend. Naruto's sun kissed skin looked golden in the late afternoon sunlight, and his blond hair looked as soft as it had felt when Sasuke had run his finger through it the last time they had said good night. Though, thinking back on it, there hadn't been much verbal communication that night. Returning to the moment at hand, Sasuke noticed that Naruto finally finished the dessert.

"That was really good ice cream," Naruto said as he began licking his fingers clean. He placed his forefinger in his mouth, closed his lips around the base, and began to swirl his tongue around the digit, before slowly pulling it out and proceeding to the next, making sure to find any drop of ice cream that may have tried to get away.

Sasuke watched Naruto's ministrations, unable to look away. He was enraptured by the erotic look of each digit entering and exiting Naruto's mouth and the innocent expression the boy wore while performing the act. The older ninja felt the blood rush to his southern regions as his imagination ran rampant, images of him and Naruto in compromising positions filling his head.

Once finished with all ten fingers, Naruto turned back to his boyfriend. "That really was yummy," he said smiling, not a care in the world for the torture he was inflicting on the person he supposedly loved.

Even though Naruto was looking at Sasuke, smiling, Sasuke's favorite expression on him, all Sasuke could see was the drop of vanilla ice cream glistening in the corner of Naruto's mouth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, becoming concerned by the increasing silence.

Before Naruto could inquire further, he found himself on his back, the face of his favorite person poised above him. "Umm…Sasuke? What are you doing?"

With restrained force, Sasuke slowly leaned down towards Naruto's mouth, concentrating only on that fleck of cream. All outside distractions were no longer noticed. All he could focus on was that small drop of white. When he was inches away from his target, he paused.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried again, confusion written on his features.

With deliberate precision, Sasuke flicked his tongue out to lick up the offending dessert, using only the tip of his tongue. When Naruto gasped at the unexpected sensation, he took advantage of the boy's open mouth and allowed his tongue to slide into the blonde's mouth. Sasuke covered Naruto mouth with his own, letting the passion he felt loose. Once over the initial shock, Naruto began kissing back with vigor, fighting Sasuke's tongue with his own, and moving his hands into the black tresses.

Sasuke broke the kiss to trail his lips down Naruto's jaw and neck, pausing once in a while to nibble on the supple flesh, as he pulled the smaller boy's shirt up, exposing his harfened nipples. The black haired ninja began suckling on the other's neck as his hand traveled up his chest to graze across a nipple, causing the blonde's head to roll back with pleasure.

"Sa-nnggh! Sa-sasuke…" Naruto moaned, lifting his chest into the touch.

No longer in control of himself, the dark haired boy replaced his hand with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the small nub, inspecting every inch with his tongue. When he grazed his teeth across the nipple, Naruto let out a sharp cry of pleasure. The blond could feel his member stiffening, begging for attention.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted, running his hands over whatever part of the other boy they could reach. "Sasuke, I can't take it anymore. Please."

The taller ninja smirked as he let his gaze travel over the flushed blond below him. Unable to wait himself, Sasuke deftly removed Naruto's pants, exposing his erect member.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you do—oooh!"

The ebony haired ninja had already closed his lips over Naruto's manhood and begun sucking lightly on the tip, just as the blond had when he was first handed his ice cream. Encouraged by Naruto's mewlings, Sasuke removed the member from his mouth in order to run his tongue from the base to the tip, taking his time to run his tongue along the veins.

"Tha-t! F-feels good," the blond moaned.

A look of immense desire replaced the earlier smirk and Sasuke returned to sucking on the tip of the cock as he pumped the base with his hand.

"I ca-! I c-can't take any m-more!" Naruto pleaded, bucking his hips in the hopes that Sasuke would take him in deeper.

The dark haired boy removed his hand and, taking an idea from Naruto's earlier ministrations, took the entire member into his mouth before slowly moving his mouth up, alternating between swirling his tongue around, and lightly grazing his teeth along the shaft. The sensation was too much for Naruto to take. As Sasuke reached the tip, Naruto climaxed, spilling is seed in Sasuke's waiting mouth.

Naruto lay under the summer sun, the breeze cooling his enflamed skin. Still panting, he looked up at Sasuke who had returned to his perched above him. In the corner of the dark haired boy's mouth, Naruto could see a small white dot glistening in the waning evening light. Without thinking twice, he reached up and licked the drop from Sasuke's mouth.


End file.
